Cielo azul
by Say's DAIK
Summary: Porque volvía a pensar en ella, porque mirar al cielo e imaginar su rostro…se había vuelto una dolorosa costumbre.


_[Drable—Basado en el último capítulo de la serie japonesa: "InuYasha, otogibanashi no hōken"—Inspirado en la canción "Fui" de Reik__]_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes y la trama de la historia, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo agrego algo más de sentimiento al final de su historia.

* * *

**Cielo azul.**

* * *

Porque volvía a pensar en ella, porque mirar al cielo e imaginar su rostro…se había vuelto una dolorosa costumbre.

Y él, seguía allí, escuchando su dulce voz, sus suaves manos entre las suyas, aquella mirada chocolate que en secreto tanto tiempo había disfrutado. Porque la amaba.

Más que a su propia vida.

Él, había sido mucho a su lado; fuerte, original, había aprendido a confiar en los demás, a tener amigos, había sentido lo que era ser amado y esperado, lo que era debatirse entre un amor y el otro: Kagome le enseñó tantas cosas. Y no había sido mentira lo que había pensado dentro de la perla.

Ellos habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Caminó despacio, con el flequillo tapándole el rostro, con la boca sin expresión alguna y el corazón hecho polvo. Estaba harto, InuYasha, el gran hanjū InuYasha estaba harto de esperar a aquel amor que tal vez jamás regresaría, aunque los humanos dijeran que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, él estaba seguro de que definitivamente ya no habría nada más que esperar.

Siempre estuvo seguro de que había nacido para estar solo, siempre lo supo, pero en ese momento que había estado acostumbrado a tenerla, a su compañía…ya no se sentía muy bien la soledad, ya no quería estar solo, ya no necesitaba estar solo, porque la tenía a ella.

¡Maldición!

Ella que había prometido estar a su lado, ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde estaba aquel amor que ella le había demostrado en aquellos dulces ojos chocolates? ¿Por qué incumplió su promesa? A la final, ella estaba con su familia, sus amigos y disfrutando ese mundo que tanto apreciaba. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. Él, era un maldito egoísta, él no era el único que la quería y necesitaba.

Miró al pozo, ese que la había transportado, por ese que la había visto tantas veces, por ese por el que él la había mandado a su época, aquel que había destruido para que ella no regresar y ahora…ahora solo quería poder verla una vez más. Porque cada tres días, era una cantidad moderada para esperar su imposible regreso, porque el demás tiempo pensaba en su rostro, porque trataba de seguir con su vida.

Dio la media vuelta, ese día, el camino al pozo había sido más largo que de lo normal.

* * *

Sintió su corazón desbocado, cada avance a los más rápido que le daba las piernas, era demasiado agonizante. No, eso no podía ser cierto, eso…

«_Esa prescencia_»

No podía fallar, era ella.

Solo necesitó estirar su mano, solo necesitó sentir su piel blanca y delicada. Tragó duro.

Cuando miró sus ojos cafés, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, tuvo ganas de llorar, pero a cambio: la miró intensamente mientras enlazaba sus manos, de una manera eterna.

—Perdóname InuYasha —volver a escuchar su voz, fue más que un sueño hecho realidad—. ¿Te hice esperar? —Pudo oler las lágrimas que estaban casi rodando.

—Tonta —no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, no pudo hacer más que oler su cabello azabache, no pudo hacer más que estrecharla y sentir que aún era mentira, que ella estaba allí. Es que… ¡No podía ser cierto!—. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —¿Y dónde había estado realmente? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado tantos años? Solo fueron tres, pero para él, fueron siglos, unos malditos siglos de sin ella.

—¡Kagome-chan! —Sango, la estaba llamando, aún ella, al igual que él y que todos, no podía creer que Kagome había regresado.

—¡Kagome-sama! —Miroku, también estaba sorprendido.

Al parecer, él no era el único que la había extrañado.

—¡Sango-chan! ¡Shippō-chan! —Exclamó la joven recién llegada.

Había llegado. No era broma

¡Estaba de vuelta!

* * *

Cuando la bajó, sintió como ella se tambaleaba un poco. Le dio gracia. Se prepararon, miraron el atardecer, el cielo pintado de hermosos colores vivos, miraron su futuro, juntos. Ella era su mujer, ella estaba allí. No pudo evitar que su pecho se inflara de orgullo.

Ella era suya, siempre lo había sido.

Mirarían al mañana, juntos.

Para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

_¡Asadafaja! ¡Vanu-chan! Sí, ya te dije tus tres verdades en el foro e.e._

_¡Mi amor! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te quiero un montón, ya lo sabes! Es que… ¡Asadafaja! No sé qué más decirte :'D que Dios te bendiga, que cumplas muchos más, que… ¡SIGUE EXISTIENDO POR FAVOR! Eres un tesoro, reina, en serio te quiero un montón, no te imaginas, vecina._

_Espero este pequeño regalo te haya agradado, espero no me haya quedado MUY OoC, porque pediste lo más IC posible pero como vos y yo sabemos… los pensamientos de InuYasha son muy "románticos" comparado con sus acciones y sus palabras. Estaba románticamente inspirada, *o*_

_Ojalá no te haya decepcionado._

_Saludos desde Ecuador, bella._

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**


End file.
